Happy Birthday, Neru
by Kitty271
Summary: Its Neru's birthday today. The only thing she asks herself is whether Len had forgotten it or not. Summary sucks, and its my first fic! Oneshot. R&R! NeruxLen fanfiction :   Dedicated to all you NeruxLen fans!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid in any way. _

_A/N: First fanfic. So YES alot of errors. I realise. I finished this within an hour. I wanted to sorta commemorate Neru's birthday. Since all of my friends didn't really care about it ;A;_

"Len-kun!"

Neru Akita scurried towards her childhood crush, a worried look evident on her face.

"It's okay, Neru-" Len winced in pain as he attempted to stand up.

"You don't look okay," she helped him up to a nearby bench as she retrieved the items that had fallen from his grasp. "Geez, you're so careless these days!"

"Gomen, gomen-"

He grinned sheepishly and rubbed his head.

Neru let out a sigh of annoyance and disappointment, and brought the limping boy home. She, for some reason, spared him a usual harsh hit to the shoulder for being careless. Guess they had to spend the rest of Halloween night at his place. Both of them intended to go trick-or-treating together, but their plans were ruined yet again, thanks to Len's carelessness that caused a badly-scraped knee. Surprisingly, no one was present at home. "Rin must have gone with Miku for trick-or-treating," Len thought.

Soon enough, the yellow-ponytailed girl treated the wound. And so they spent Halloween night watching television on the couch. Well, not for Neru, she was mostly looking at her cellphone and texting away. Beeps and clicks were the only sounds heard in the area. Neru sighed. Another boring movie was next. Even Len was about to fall asleep. They couldn't find anything else to do anyway. Neru fiddled with her yellow device, scrolling through the functions. She couldn't help but notice the date.

Her birthday's tomorrow.

But yet, no one seemed to notice. She hoped, or actually expected, some sort of wrapped gift lying somewhere in the Kagamine's humble abode. Or maybe party decorations. "They wouldn't show it so clearly anyway " she shook off her assumptions. Subconsciously, she turned and stared at the silent and sleepy Len. He, in turn, returned her stare.

"What?"

"Len-kun, do do you remember "

" Remember what?" his blue orbs were fixed on her.

" Nothing " she turned away abruptly.

It'll be too obvious. I bet he won't forget, she thought. Moments later, she yawned tiredly. Seeing he was asleep already, she blushed. He looked cute like that. Neru covered him in the yellow blanket that they shared just now before reluctantly taking her leave.

The night passed. Already.

Her birthday.

Yet no phone call, no text message from her crush. Yes, she had received presents and wishes from her other friends early in the morning. Kaito and his brother's, Miku's, Haku's and even Rin's. She didn't really want a party thrown for her. She thought it would be too troublesome. Thus many requests for her birthday parties were declined. She wasn't expecting too much from him, wasn't she? All she wanted was a response, or a sign that he remembered her birthday.

Len was special. She thought he was. Ever since she met him, she had grown attached to him, unknowingly. Next to her phone, Len was very important to her.

Although not her persona, she tried to be optimistic. Again.

"It's still early, there's still time before my birthday ends I'm sure he remembers And even if he did forget, its not really a big thing, right?" Yes, Neru Akita was comforting herself. Not a very common thing.

Neru spent most of her afternoon shopping with her brother Nero. He remembered her birthday, and therefore dragged her out on a shopping spree his treat. Neru, once again, thought it was a huge waste of time and she would rather have stayed at home trolling the world wide web. Or maybe texting was a better resort. Well, reality sucks.

She wasn't really in the mood, and Nero talked for 99% of the journey. Being the blur and dumb brother he was, he didn't notice the unusual silence and non-ranting of his sister. By the time they finished, it was already dark and drizzling.

After dinner, Neru returned to her room. She stared at the clear screen of the clock. 9pm. Its pouring now. And still nothing from Len.

She sighed sadly. She wouldn't cry for such a stupid reason.  
It wasn't worth it.

"Anyway, its expected that he would forget such an unimportant thing."

Her inner thoughts were cut by her ringtone.

" Could it be?"

Her hopes shattered when she saw the name of "Haku Yowane" on her phone display screen.

"Moshi-moshi " she answered half-heartedly.

"Neru! Trouble! Len's in trouble!" the sudden voice of her friend blasted on the other end.

"What..?"

"Come to the park now! " The line cut off.

Neru's thinking stopped. Len forgot her birthday, but that doesn't mean she forgot him. Entirely ignorant of the rain, she followed Haku's directions and headed for the park. Her hair was soaked, her clothes were drenched. Without thinking she dashed across a road, a car's headlights nearing her.

She was stunned. She couldn't move. She stood there, eyes shut and afraid, waiting for hellish pain.

At this moment, a strong pair of arms grabbed her sides tightly and her body was turned to face the frame of another's. Her heart stopped. Her eyes widened.

" Len " she gasped.

"Be careful, you almost got run over."

She stayed silent, still shocked.

"I'm sorry for everything."

A ring was slid into her finger.

"Happy birthday, Neru-chan."

The last word that left his lips deeply impacted her.

"Aishiteru."


End file.
